


Orm Marius headcanons: rain

by Silence_burns



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Rain, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Headcanons about Orm Marius and rain.
Relationships: Orm Marius/Reader, Orm Marius/You
Kudos: 8





	Orm Marius headcanons: rain

  * The concept of rain is difficult to grasp by those who live underwater. 
  * Only those who have any experience with the outside world would know what it is, or at least what it looks like. 
  * Orm was fascinated, and a little grossed out by it the first time it happened. The land was supposed to be a land, so there was no reason for him to believe there would come a time when the water would decide to pour over it. And from where exactly? Was there something above the land too? 
  * If, by chance, he had someone to ask about it, he'd definitely do it. Orm would try to sound casual as to not betray his curiosity and lack of knowledge. 
  * He'd listen to the explanation carefully, doing his best to understand it, but he'd ask a lot of follow-up questions. It would be clear how much the worlds differ even in the simplest of aspects. 
  * If Orm had a s/o born on land, there's a fairly good chance that he'd take them under the surface and show them what the rain looks like from that perspective. 
  * It was a mesmerizing experience. The drops of rain seemed to just appear, hitting the surface and distorting the water. The clouds rolling over the sky cut off most of the light, casting deep shadows over the water. 
  * The only flashes of light came along with a storm, when the lightning thundered deep under the water, the sound somewhat muffled, but deeper than you could experience on the land. 
  * It was difficult for Orm to judge if he enjoyed the underwater experience of a storm, but he definitely enjoyed observing your reactions to each new aspect of a thing you thought you were so familiar with. 



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed those! Please say something if you did, it really matters to me! I missed writing for Orm, so I did a few headcanons to warm up to him again. Who knows, maybe one of those days I'll even write another series about him?
> 
> You can find me on AO3 and silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
